The Shadowhunters
by MaxLightwoodLivesOn
Summary: Hi, I guess I should start by telling you a little bit about myself. Umm where do I start? My father is a raging psychopath trying to kill me... Oh and I work for a secret division of the C.I.A called the Shadowhunters. Clary Fray has the job of protecting the Director of the Shadowhunters' children, while keeping herself alive too. Max is alive First fic so no flames please AH/AU
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: This is my first fic so no flames please! Constructive criticism is welcome though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments :(**

Prologue

Hi, I guess I should start by telling you a little bit about myself. Umm where do I start? My father is a raging psychopath trying to kill me, because of this my family and I are scattered around the country for safety. Oh and I work for a secret division of the C.I.A called the Shadowhunters.

To explain myself I had better start at the beginning. 17 years ago, I was born. I am one of 5 children. There are my older twin brothers, Jonathan and Sebastian and myself. I know what you're thinking, that's only 3. When I was 5 my family adopted 2 _more_ children, William Herondale and James Carstairs. Anyways, from the age of 5 until 15, I went to school and had friends just like any other kid with the exception of one key factor; my siblings and I were abused by my aforementioned psychotic father and his loonies, just for fun. I haven't seen any of my family, apart from my mum – who I live with – since I was rescued from that horrible house. I live with her since I am the youngest of the five.

The reason my father is after me is because he wants to take down the Shadowhunters, and the way to do that is to kill five main people: me, because I have the highest physical and mental test scores in the agency, and the Lightwoods' four children. Alec, Isabelle and Jace Lightwood are all in my year in school so I can protect them – especially since there are others, such as the downworlders after them too – they don't know anything about the Shadowhunters, or what their parents really do. They think their parents are just lawyers. The same goes for the youngest Lightwood, Max. At the age of 9, he doesn't have anyone to protect him, due to this Maryse and Robert send him to one of the best martial arts trainers at the agency, but he doesn't know that. Soon though little Max is going to find out the truth as I am going to mentor him. The reason for this is that the others will find out once they turn 18, making them prone to attacks, so he must be prepared.

My father wants to take us down because we are the future of the Shadowhunters, and without us and those others he is targeting, the agency will crumble. The reason for all of this is that a long time ago, over two decades, my father started a secret group, named the Circle within the Shadowhunters. He convinced many people that the heads of the agency – the clave – was corrupt, and he tried to start a fight between everyone, so he could lead the Shadowhunters and kill those that he thought were not worthy.

I currently live in Idris, New York and am a senior at St Xavier's High School. I live with my mum, my best friends are Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane and Simon Lewis, my nemesis who is a complete asshat, man whore, jock and player, Jace Lightwood. No one knows about my family, they all think I'm an only child who lives with her mother because her parents had a divorce. There are only a handful of people who know the truth: myself, my mother, Mr Garroway – my teacher who is also a part of the agency, and Director and Mr Lightwood.

When I had just turned 16 I was sent on a secret assignment in Vietnam, along with my old team –who I haven't seen since, Julian Blackthorn (my cousin) and Emma Carstairs (Jem's cousin) – but it was a disaster. We got the gang we were after and all of their sorry asses are now in jail, but I came out with two breaks in my left leg, a shattered left wrist, a broken right arm, three bruised and two broken ribs. Since then the Shadowhunters issued me with a new and simpler mission as my team came out with similar injuries, and as we were 'just kids', it was too dangerous. So, my new mission, make sure Director Lightwood's four kids don't get killed.

My name is Clarissa Adele Fray- Fairchild- Morgenstern, and this is my story.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks so much for the views, favourites, follows and reviews guys! Here is the next instalment of The Shadowhunters! Special thanks to DeathAssassinFaerie, riley207 and KenzieAnn04 for being my first reviewers! (::) virtual cookies for you! Also I live in England and I've never been to America, so I'm sorry for any mistakes about schools or places or spellings that are different :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments :(**

Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The first thing that went through my head was 'what it that infernal noise?', and then I remembered, it was the first day of senior year. My summer holidays were over, and with them, they had taken the rest and relaxation.

I rolled out of bed, still half asleep, with my hair looking like I had been electric shocked a few times, and made my way into the bathroom to shower and make sure I was ready for school, while I tried – and failed – to tame my hair. I went back into my room and got dressed for school. I had to make sure I looked decent or I wouldn't hear the end of it for a good few weeks from my best friend Isabelle Lightwood. With this in mind, I got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, my converse and a tank top with a plaid top over it that I left open.

Then it was time to make sure I had everything I needed for my mission. I grabbed a Swiss army knife and put it in my pocket and two sheathed daggers and my gun and put them into secret compartment in my bag. I ran down the stairs and saw my mum sitting at the table with a plate of pancakes. 'Here you go Clare, these are for you', she said as I came through the doorway, 'Thanks mum' I replied. As I said this, I got a text from Izzy,  
**Hey C, running a bit late b/c my ass of a brother won't get out of bed – I xx**

_No prob, I'll be there in 10 – C xx_

Of course, Jace had probably gone to a party for the end of the summer. He had probably hooked up with a couple of bimbos too, but man whores will be man whores.  
_He's still hot though  
_No stupid brain, I'm not listening to you  
_Really, you're not gonna listen to your own brain?  
_Oh, by the Angel, I'm going insane!

"CLARISSA ADELE FAIR- I MEAN FRAY!" my mother yelled, "Clare! I've been saying your name for nearly 6 minutes; the Lightwoods are going to leave without you!"

With that said I ran out the door while saying bye to my mum.

I was out the door just as Jace, Izzy and Alec came out of their front door and were getting in the car, "I'm here," I panted  
"Oh, half pint I didn't see you there, must be because in order to see you I have to make an effort to lower my eyes," Jace replied dryly as we all got in the car. Oh I forgot to mention, I'm extremely short, I am probably around 5 feet 3 inches, add that to my flaming red hair, and there's a million new ways for the blonde asshat to annoy me.  
"Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that one; I hope you didn't strain yourself there too much!" I countered back easily, loaded with sarcasm, obviously, since it's my specialty.  
"Well half pint, I think it's quite original, considering I've never used it before and you have no siblings to torment you," he retorted, at this a flash of pain went through me, while I remembered how my 4 older brothers had made up nicknames for me.  
"No, you're right, it's just you," I said, I winced when I heard the strain in my voice. I knew he had heard it too. With that I leaped out of the car, with my bag slung over my shoulder, linked my arm through Izzy's, and walked into the hell on earth that is high school.

**Thanks for reading, now please review? I've gotten so many views but only 3 reviews so please try and help me make this a story you will enjoy more and review please!  
Also this is definitely a CLACE story since they are my OTP! But if there are any other characters or pairings or maybe even any plot twists you would like to see then please PM me! Wow sorry about this! Ramble over! (For now :P)**

**MLLO xxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all that reviewed! Sorry for the late update but I've been busy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments :( **

Chapter 2

As Izzy and I walked up the steps into Idris High, I could feel everyone's eyes on us. We went into the office to collect and compare schedules.

Unfortunately Izzy and I only had home room, lunch and English together, which was the same with Alec. This meant there would be two other agents protecting them. One would have all of the same lessons as Alec, and another would be with Izzy.

WAIT! That could only mean one thing; I was paired to look after and protect-

"Well then Cherry drop, looks like we have _all _of our classes together, I bet you switched all of your lessons so that we would be together all-"

"Jace," I interrupted, "shut up we have to get to class."

With that said, I followed Izzy and Alec to home room leaving him watching behind me.

As I entered the room I saw Mr Garroway – also part of the agency – who was my home room English teacher. I took a seat next to my two best friends, Izzy and Simon, and we started talking about how amazing senior year was going to be for us.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr Garroway called, and almost at once there was silence.

Until Jace walked in.

"Sorry sir," he said, "I got caught up in the corridor."

"Mr Lightwood," he replied, "please take a seat and we can continue."

Jace grinned and took the one remaining seat in the class room, behind me.

"Right, now that we're all here, I am Mr Garroway, as you all know, and I will be your home room teacher for senior year! I promise that we have a memorable year with lots of fun things ahead of us such as senior prom!" The whole class including me cheered at that. "Ok, it's good to see that you are all excited, now you guys can talk until first period."

The whole time Mr Garroway was talking Jace had been pulling my hair and trying to annoy me, so when the teacher had finished, I whirled around and asked him "_What do you want?_"

"Well cherry drop, I thought you might get upset that you wouldn't be able to see my gorgeous face since I'm behind you," he replied.

"Well Jace thank you ever so much for gracing a mere nerd, like myself, with a face a beautiful as yours," I said dryly.

He grinned as if he had won the lottery, "you're welcome."

Mr Garroway was walking through the class room, and talking to the other students. When he reached myself, Izzy, Simon and Jace, he started talking to us and undetectably pressed a post- it note into my hand, as if nothing had happened, he was still talking to the Lightwoods. I quickly opened it and it read:

_Come and see me at lunch, you need to meet the 2 other agents that are protecting Izzy and Alec. Since they are new to the field you will be head agent – Agent G_

My eyes widened slightly, who could these new agents be?

For the whole morning my mind was on who these people could be. I zoned out lots, but it didn't matter since I already knew everything we were learning. Technically I had graduated from high school a year ago, but I had to stayed – by choice – for the Lightwoods.

Jace had been annoying me non-stop and we were now in English with Izzy, Alec and a few of our other friends. So the other two agents had to be in this class too. I was scrutinising each student carefully, until Mr Garroway asked me to hand out the homework, giving me a knowing smile, to which I scowled to in response.

The lesson was finally over, and as we all packed up, I went up to Izzy and said "I need to go ask Mr G something I'll see you guys at lunch?" She smiled and nodded.

I went up to Mr Garroway ready to know who these young pad wans were.

"Right Clary, just follow me into my office and you can meet them."

As we went into his office I looked up to see the other two agents. Everyone's jaws dropped – as they saw me, and I them – while Mr Garroway stood in the corner smiling.

"YOU!" We said together.

**A/N Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it make sure to review! Reviewers get virtual cookies! (thanks to younge0508) Also to Doclover you will find out more about her brothers later! Who do you think the other two agents are? Oh and if you haven't already, go and check out my two-shot 'How do I tell Him I Love Him?"**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Finally this update is here! I am soooo sorry for the wait and I hope you like it!**

_As we went into his office I looked up to see the other two agents. Everyone's jaws dropped – as they saw me, and I them – while Mr Garroway stood in the corner smiling._

_"YOU!" We said together._

I looked from one, to the other, and back again. I couldn't believe it! Two of my best friends had the same secret as me. This was going to be amazing.

"CLARY!" Magnus squealed, "You were the last person I expected to do this job! Not that you look unprofessional or anything I mean you could probably kick my ass in three second flat if you wanted too. I had no idea you were one of the best agents of our time it's an honour to be able to work with you Clare! Can I call you that still? Or do I have to call you ma'am or something? Because you're our leader now an-"

"Mags! Calm down!" I laughed

"Sorry," he replied "I jus-"

He was interrupted by a mumble and something that sounded strange. The two of us turned around together to see Simon wailing and flailing his arms about trying to piece everything together.

"Simon, you ok?" I said softly

"Hm, yeah, yeah I'm good. Wow though, I did _not_ expect you to be agent number three!"

"Right... ok then... I guess it's time to start planning" I said with a smile to my new team.

_Two Hours Later_

We had missed our lesson after lunch but had come up with a good plan. We had come to the conclusion that Magnus would be paired up with Alec, Simon with Izzy and unfortunately I had to be with Jace, no matter how much I pleaded with them, they just thought it was funny. But the hard part was that they couldn't know. The Lightwoods had no idea that we were protecting them and had sworn with an oath to put their lives before our own. We also had t make a training schedule and appoint roles. Magnus would design our clothes, make us look good in material that could protect us also, Simon would be the tech guy, he could hack anything and everything which was a great advantage. And me, I would be in charge of the fighting and training, since I had a higher rank to the other two, it was my job to make sure they were up to speed with their training and teach them how to not get themselves killed.

We went our separate ways to our last lesson of the school day, Maths. I had this period with Simon, Izzy and of course Jace. As Simon and I walked into the lesson we saw something on the board, before I could look at it properly, our teacher Mr Smith called out,

"All right lovelies, as you can see we have a seating plan for the rest of the year, don't bother complaining because I'm not going to let you swap, even if you beg. Now, go forth and find your seats!"

The entire class rolled their eyes and found their seats. The tables were in pairs and guess who I was next to?

"Hey half pint! Good to see you maths buddy!" He said trying to annoy me.

"Piss off Jace" I replied trying to stay calm. Jace however, took this as a prompt and started firing off questions asking why I wasn't at lunch or art event though I loved it. Wait what?

"Huh? How did you know that it was my favourite subject?" I asked him feeling puzzled

"Um- well, we had art together last year as well and I saw how excited you were and how good you are at it and I just thought 'hey she must really like this subject' you know cos everything you draw is so beautiful and- um right" he cleared his throat, by now I was trying not to smile as the top of his cheeks tinged red and he turned around to talk to Jordan. Jace Lightwood, blushing, who would have thought?

As I looked around the classroom I saw Izzy firing off questions to Simon, no doubt about where he had been for the past two hours. Luckily Jace had forgotten about that when he'd started babbling.

Once maths was over I couldn't wait to get home because the CIA had input a new training room into our house and it finished this morning. It was now updated so that blades, guns, bows, arrows and all other kinds of fighting equipment graced the walls.

But then my phone beeped

_It's time to meet the director be there in 10 minutes - L_

I looked across the school car park and caught Simon and Magnus' eyes. Imperceptibly we nodded at each other. They had gotten the messages too, we put our hands up and made the gesture we had made up before. It only meant one thing

_See you there_

**A/N I am so sorry for the wait everyone! But I hope this chapter made up for it. It's not as good as I hoped but tell me what you think well done to those of you who guessed correctly and thank you for your kind words. Again sorry for the lateness but I have gotten so much work from school Thank you to Nizabear your PM pushed me to update this! And Ali3natics your review made me laugh so thank you and it was very persuasive :)**

**MLLO xx**

**Review?**


End file.
